


Lead Me

by artsypolarbear



Series: Blood Lust [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, basically two of our fave badass ladies being badass leaders in a war situation, protective!Clarke, protective!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsypolarbear/pseuds/artsypolarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Azgeda gaining allies and Lexa's standing in Polis and in the Coalition wavering, the Ground is on the brink of war. Nia's armies march for Arkadia, a threat to both Lexa and Clarke strikes at them within the supposedly safe walls of Polis, and an unexpected alliance threatens the very peace which Lexa has devoted her life to building. It will take both of them tremendous efforts to regain their power, standing and to build a lasting peace for Grounders and Skaikru alike.</p><p>*sequel to Red Fever*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i caved and wrote this earlier than i intended  
> you're welcome shit's gonna start happening it's going to be fire

Seven days they spent anxiously waiting to hear about the Azgeda camp. With the ambassadors busy with sorting out their own clans’ war preparations, Lexa was left with far more down time than normal. The capital was still under quarantine, and would remain so for at least another month, and thus matters within the city were dull and well accounted for. Of course, there was plenty for her to do in terms of the Azgeda, but with limited scouts available and nothing much to go on until more information or developments occurred, she had little to nothing to do on a day-to-day basis.

With regard to politics, of course. She had plenty of things to do otherwise. Clarke was in Polis, after all. There was plenty of do with Clarke. Although there had only been two days without pouring rain, Lexa had shown Clarke as much of her beloved capital as she could. They had hiked up to the mountain that stood beside the capital one morning, so that they could admire the sunset raking over the city as the world awoke. Lexa, of course, hadn’t watched the sunset but rather it’s rays glinting off of Clarke’s face.

Clarke had known this, and remained still. Although it still made her flustered, she adored being the center of Lexa’s attention.

Lexa had shown her the markets and the houses, the house she called hers despite never truly residing within it; she had taken Clarke to see the underground network and the rivers that ran along what once were metro tunnels, and there they had found a quiet place both of them could enjoy. She had taken Clarke riding, and swimming, and simply had a great time with the woman she loved. For those seven days, she had been the happiest she had been in years.

When Lexa had work, Clarke spent time with Raven and Octavia, scouring the city and wandering about and just having fun on their own. They had pretty much all the freedom they could ask for; Lexa only asked that they allow a guard to follow them, to ensure their safety and keep them from getting lost in the large and bustling city. They were out there now, searching for some yellow paint for Clarke’s artwork, and Lexa had been disappointed to return early from her meetings to find her apartments empty.

She had settled in her study with a book to wait for Clarke's return. She was still there an hour later, absent-mindedly flipping through a book, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

“Enter.”

When the door opened to reveal not a servant or Titus but a worse-for-wear Oscar, Lexa froze. She placed her book onto the table beside her and stood slowly, eyeing his form cautiously; he was splattered with blood and grime, and his clothes were torn and slashed from the battles he had evidently been in.

“What happened at the Azgeda camp?”

Oscar took a deep breath. “They are infected, Heda. I counted half of the army ill or becoming so when I left. Chaos is ensuing in the camp, but I fear there may be stray victims who will spill out from it’s vicinity and cause havoc elsewhere.”

Lexa nodded and crossed her arms behind her back, summoning up once again the presence of Heda. “Yes, I thought as much. A few score men will be sent to ensure the infected do not spread. Let them kill themselves. What of Yorge?”

Oscar bowed his head slightly. “His fight is over, Heda.”

“I see. His family will be informed, I hope?”

“His mother will be proud to hear he died honorably.”

Lexa nodded. “Titus, see to it that Yorge receives a proper memorial. And arrange a meeting of the ambassadors for the afternoon.”

“Heda, there is a messenger here to see you,” Titus told her from the doorway. “Shall I send her in?”

Lexa nodded before turning her eyes back to Oscar. “Go. Rest. You will be needed again, but you won’t be of any use if you are not rested.”

Oscar bowed. “Sha, Heda.”

He left the room, and with the same opening of the door in walked a small, young girl. Lexa failed to recall her name, only that she was of the Boat Clan and the second of the Boat Clan’s ambassador. She had been recruited to work as a messenger when the fever had broken out, and Lexa had heard that she was surprisingly fast and subtle when need be.

Given her small stature and firm stance, Lexa had no doubt that what she had heard was true. The girl was most likely several years younger than her, but she beheld within her dark blue eyes the same ageless wisdom which was the trademark of all the Boat Clan people.

“Heda.” She knelt before Lexa, and Lexa stood there, feeling slightly awkward but not ever showing it.

“You may rise,” Lexa said. The girl stood then, and Lexa saw that there was concern written all over her face. “Tell me what news you bring.”

“The Azgeda have declared war, Heda.”

“That was to be expected.”

“They have declared war on you alone, Heda. Not the Coalition. The Lake People and the Blue Cliff Clan stand with them, and there are rumors that the Desert Clan is thinking of joining them as well.”

Lexa heard Titus draw in a sharp breath, and glared at him for failing to contain his emotions. She, on the other hand, was completely on top of the situation; despite the grueling chaos that had now ensued within her gut, she remained cool and collected as she studied the girl before her.

“What is their message? What does Nia want?” Lexa asked, failing to conceal the snarl that crept into her voice when she spoke the Ice Queen’s name.

“They want the Skaikru destroyed and you dead, and for the Coalition to break apart. They're calling for freedom for everyone to live as they wish.”

Lexa scoffed. “That’s it? Haven’t they been wanting that for months now?”

“They have the last Maunon, Heda.”

This came as a surprise to Lexa, and she failed to stop herself from tensing up. “The last Maunon!?”

“I heard them speaking…they say the Maunon stands beside the Queen. He has knowledge, Heda, codes and passwords which can grant them access to banned weapons.”

“And the Azgeda of course wouldn’t hesitate to use any advantage available.” Lexa finished for her. “Where do their forces stand? The Lake People are only a few, but the Blue Cliff Clan is the second greatest in numbers and in fighters. Am I to assume an attack will be made directly to Polis?”

“They are marching on Arkadia as we speak, Heda.”

 _Clarke’s people,_ Lexa thought in her head, _no, my people. Part of the Coalition._

“How many days till they reach it?”

“Five, Heda.”

Lexa drew in a sharp breath. It would take at least two days for her armies to get to Arkadia, not to mention the forces that resided within the Capital were only minimal; they were not an army, not one to match the masses Lexa knew Nia was commanding. Even with the fever out in one of their camps, Lexa was sure that the Azgeda army was not to be taken lightly.

“Anything else?”

“No, Heda.”

“Thank you. You may leave.”

The girl bowed again and walked out. The instant Titus shut the door behind her, Lexa cursed sharply, failing to surprise him. He knew her coolness and stoic mask were only a façade; this Heda was one with true feelings, and he had judged her to be the most emotional of all the Hedas that he had seen live and die.

He considered it her greatest strength.

“I didn’t think it’d be this soon.” Lexa muttered. “And Arkadia? I expected Polis, not Arkadia. I’ve only sent a minimal force to protect them.”

“Shall I summon a war council?”

“First get me the ambassadors from the Blue Cliff Clan, Desert Clan, and the Lake People. I want to know who in the Coalition is still loyal.”

“Sha, Heda.”

Titus took his leave, and Lexa was left pacing in her study, thoroughly angered and concerned. This was how Clarke found her some time later; she had walked in, expecting to find her reading and relaxed, but instead found Lexa tense and angry and frustrated to say the least. This of course scared her, and she quickly discarded her bag to run up to her girlfriend with concern written all over her pretty features.

“What happened?”

Lexa looked up at Clarke. “I…the Azgeda have declared war.”

“Weren’t we already at war with them?”

“They’ve declared war on _me_ , Clarke. Not the coalition. Two clans already stand with them, as does Emerson. And their armies are marching for Arkadia.”

"Arkadia!?" Lexa saw Clarke pale, and took her hand gently.

“They’ll reach it in five days.”

“Surely you’re going to do something?”

Lexa kissed Clarke gently. “Of course I’m going to do something, Clarke. They’re my people too. Our people.” She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her close, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Clarke was the one thing that could truly calm her down, and right now, she really needed to be calm.

Making rash decisions on the brink of war was the way people got killed.

“Did the fever not work?” Clarke asked after a while.

“No, it did. Half of the army a day from Polis is dead or dying, and the rest will soon follow suit.” Lexa told her. “It was a smart move.”

The blonde grinned smugly. “You’re not the only leader here, you know.”

“You’re quite cunning when it comes to fighting. I admire that, and Titus certainly has great respect for it. I’ll expect you to attend the war meetings, seeing as it is your people and your home that we are protecting.”

“As if I’d just sit back and let you rescue my people while I do nothing," Clarke scoffed.

Lexa grinned. “No, I would never expect that.”

“Good. Now how about we rest a little before the meetings start?"

"Do you mean rest or...?" Lexa asked, running a hand down along Clarke's side to rest on her hip. When she met Clarke's eyes, she saw the same teasing and taunt held within the beautiful blue, and she then knew Clarke had certainly not meant rest.

Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed her softly.

"Whatever you'd like,  _Heda_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops my hand slipped and this chapter turned into smut  
> don't forget to leave kudos and comments i am a vain person

Lexa had waited patiently in her throne room for a good hour before Titus finally walked in, but only alone – he was not accompanied by any of the ambassadors she had requested, and she was thoroughly disappointed to see him arrive alone.

“My apologies, Heda, but it appears that the ambassadors of the Lake People and the Blue Cliff Clan are missing. The Desert Clan’s ambassador is also gone, and I have reason to believe that they have snuck out of Polis.”

Lexa laughed, soliciting a surprised look from Titus. “Of course they have. They’ve seen what happens to those who displease me.”

Titus’s eyes flickered over to the balcony, and Lexa could detect the faintest hint of a frown on his face. “I’d prefer if you tried to wean yourself off of that habit, Heda. The tower’s cleaning crew is not too pleased with having to worry about cleaning up bloodstains from the main street on a daily basis.”

“I have to consolidate my power somehow, don’t I?” Lexa asked lightly, but she knew Titus was not truly judging her. The Hedas before her had been even more ruthless and harsh, and although she could never be called a gentle commander, she was far more reasonable. “So you say they’ve disappeared altogether?”

“I received reports of five persons leaving the city’s perimeter earlier this morning.”

“Why was I not informed?”

“You were, ah, asleep.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before.”

“The guards outside your room told me that you did not want to be disturbed, and that if anyone dared, you would not hesitate to drive your sword into their chest before asking what their business was.”

Lexa sighed. “Fair enough. So you say five persons left?”

Titus nodded. “I’ve sent some guards after them, but they had a head start. It was most likely the three missing ambassadors and the seconds of the two; the Desert Clan's ambassador was here alone, as you know.”

“Well, it’s not like the Azgeda don’t know about the fever already,” Lexa muttered, then spoke up more clearly: “Let them go. Their leaving only confirms what we already know.”

“The Lake People and the Blue Cliff Clan are then out of the Coalition?”

“No.”

“No?”

“They are siding with Nia because they believe she is their best chance. I will not punish them for trying to do what is right for their people. They will pay their due diligence if they decide to leave Nia’s side. If not, we will destroy them.”

“But, Heda-“

“It is no use debating this, Titus. Summon the remaining ambassadors. A plan needs to be made and put into action as soon as possible.”

As Titus left the room to gather the ambassadors, Lexa climbed out of her seat to stretch out her arms and legs. The sun was shining outside, and she wished nothing more than to be out there, practicing with the Nightbloods or just wandering around Clarke.

She was tired. All she really wanted to do was find Clarke and take her to bed and to sleep, and wake up the next day with the Azgeda miraculously annihilated and someone in place of Heda and her as just Lexa.

But she couldn’t have that, and it was foolish to even allow hope that she could ever be just Lexa again.

“Hey.”

Lexa didn’t turn around when she felt Clarke’s arms slip around her waist, pull her closer, and her chin come to rest on her shoulder. She simply leaned her head against Clarke’s and sighed, and Clarke sighed as well.

“Didn’t the ambassadors come?”

“No, they didn’t. They’ve fled the city,” Lexa grumbled.

“So that means they’ve abandoned the Coalition?”

“Technically, yes,” Lexa sighed, “But their clans will remain a part for now.”

Clarke chewed her lip for a while before speaking. “What now?”

“Titus is summoning up a war council as we speak. We’ll come up with a plan for Arkadia’s defense.”

“I tried radioing them, but the reception from here isn’t good. Raven’s off with Octavia to the city perimeter to try again, but I doubt that’ll work.”

“I sent a messenger. He should arrive later tonight.”

The door opened then, and Clarke drew away from Lexa just in time for the ambassadors to not see the two of them. Although Lexa refused to keep their relationship a secret, the intimacy between the two of them was still restricted to closed off quarters; after all, Lexa was the Heda and Clarke was the Wanheda. There was due to be some backlash regarding their union, after all, and now was not the time to be announcing anything.

There would be time for that later.

“Well, here we go then.” Clarke muttered under her breath as she followed Lexa to the table around which the ambassadors had settled.

 

* * *

 

The meeting lasted well into the night, and only around midnight did the ambassadors finally all agree on the plan and it’s execution and leave the throne room to sort out their own parts in it. Lexa was barely awake by this point, though you couldn’t have been able to tell unless you were as familiar with her as Clarke was. She could not miss the faint bags under Lexa’s eyes and the slight falter in her voice that came out at times, as well as the slightest waver in her step as she paced around the table.

The final plan came to be that an army would be sent to protect Arkadia, consisting of men and women from all the clans which were willing to spare them. Lexa was adamant that the preference be set on fighters who were immune to the fever, but since those were few and far in between, non-immune fighters would have to be employed.

Clarke, with the support of the Boat Clan and the Plain Riders, brought up the point that every warrior should volunteer to fight. Lexa had contested this at first, but as a few more ambassadors had joined in on Clarke’s idea, she had agreed that it would be done so.

The smoke perimeter around the city would be extended about half a mile further to allow the armies to camp out around it, in preparation for the eventual attack on Polis that everyone agreed was only a matter of time. The Azgeda alone were a force to be reckoned with, and when coupled with the sheer force of the Blue Cliff clan as well as the cunning skill of the Lake People, the attack on Polis was sure to be intense and challenging to ward off. A plan to evacuate civilians had already been set in place, but given the current outbreak and need for a quarantine, the evacuation was only to be implemented when _absolutely_ necessary.

When the last ambassador had finally sauntered out of the room and the door had shut to leave Clarke and Lexa alone, there was a slight moment of silence before Lexa slumped down into her throne with an audible groan.

“I hate this.”

Clarke chuckled and walked over, promptly sitting down in Lexa’s lap and kissing her forehead gently. “You did very well, Heda.”

“I’m done being Heda for the day, Clarke.” Lexa murmured. She had her eyes closed, and rested her head against Clarke’s chest while Clarke’s chin rested atop her head. “I just want to sleep.”

“Then get up.”

“You’re in my lap, Clarke.”

“I know you’re not _that_ tired, Lexa. You can carry me.”

Lexa raised her head and frowned at her. “How could you know?”

Clarke shifted her hips slightly and grinned when she saw Lexa’s lips part slightly as a quiet gasp escaped her mouth. “Because I know you.”

And then Lexa was standing, Clarke in her arms, and they made their way through the door and into Lexa’s apartments. Lexa did not stop to ask Clarke where to go; Clarke had no care for that, not when she was currently occupied with kissing along Lexa’s neck and jaw and making her whimper slightly as she tried to hurry their way to the bedroom. Clarke expected Lexa to take her to bed and lay her on the furs and take her there, but instead she felt the oaken door behind her back, and then she was pinned up against it with Lexa’s lips still roughly on hers and her hands holding her up against her waist. Her core pressed against Lexa’s hip as the brunette pushed up against her, and Clarke let out a whimper as pleasure coursed through her veins from where heat and arousal was pulsing within.

She was wanting and ready for the taking, but Lexa was in no rush.

Not tonight.

“Lexa-“

Lexa silenced Clarke with a kiss. “Hush. You’ll get what you want, but not so soon. Surely you want to savor it?”

Clarke groaned and threw her head back as Lexa’s lips ran down to her neck, where they sucked and nipped at her sensitive skin in ways which made her feel like she was going mad. Without even thinking, she began grinding her hips against Lexa, slowly but still clearly conveying her desperate want for more. Lexa just chuckled and pressed at her even harder, causing Clarke to gasp as the pressure on her center increased tenfold. It was intense and she was certainly getting there, but it was not enough to push her over the edge.

“Fucking shit, Lexa-“ Clarke breathed. “Just fuck me already.”

Lexa chuckled and kissed her roughly. “No.”

“No?”

“Patience, Skaiprisa.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Lexa, please.”

Lexa pulled away and looked at Clarke. Her face was flushed, and she was breathing heavily; her eyes were hazy and dark with lust, fixed at Lexa’s lips, and her lips were pink and puffy from being kissed so roughly. Lexa noticed an angry red hickey on Clarke’s neck, but was not surprised; although she hadn’t intended to leave a mark, she felt all too pleased to have done so.

She moved her hips suddenly against Clarke’s center, and the girl in her arms groaned loudly, unable to keep her reaction at bay. This only made Lexa feel more powerful and aroused, and she stopped again, leaving Clarke wanting and completely helpless. She couldn’t get down, nor did she really want to; but with Lexa holding her in place, pinned against the door, Clarke had little that she could do to ease the almost painful throbbing in her sex. She was on the brink of insanity, wanting for release and to take Lexa and to just taste her – but Lexa had her now, and she was yet to gain her release, and she was thoroughly frustrated.

Clarke was completely at Lexa’s mercy, and Lexa knew this all too well.

“You’re not too frustrated, I hope?” She murmured into Clarke’s ear as she slowly moved her hips against her core. She had Clarke pinned against the door so hard that she was able to release one hand to slowly slide along Clarke’s thigh, skirting around her core and running up under her shirt, along her stomach to her breast and under her bra, where she found an erect nipple which elicited a whimper from Clarke’s lips when she ran her fingers over it and enclosed her hand around her breast.

Clarke’s voice was barely audible. “Please…”

Lexa just smirked and dipped her head down to press a kiss onto her clavicle. “Are you really _that_ desperate?”

“You’ve been gone all day. I need-“

“Need what, Clarke? Do tell.”

Clarke whimpered as Lexa’s hips pushed into her. “You. I need you to fuck me, Lexa, before I lose my fucking mind...”

Lexa hummed and rolled her thumb over Clarke’s nipple. “Lose your mind? Really?”

The blonde winced as Lexa’s fingers pinched around her nipple, but the pain only added to her pleasure and she then truly felt like she was going mad. “Beja, Leksa. Beja.”

Hearing Clarke beg her in her own tongue sent Lexa’s spiraling, and all her determination to keep teasing Clarke was struck down when the blonde groaned and said:

“Jak op ai, Leksa. Beja.”

_Take me, Lexa. Please._

Lexa growled as she crashed her lips against Clarke’s, claiming them roughly as her own; her tongue roamed Clarke’s mouth, and Clarke’s whimpers and moans only added to her own pleasure, making her feel insane and intoxicated and almost animalistic. She needed Clarke in that instant, felt like she had to have the blonde writhing and moaning beneath her touch and her mouth. No matter how much she relished teasing the blonde, Lexa found she could not hold herself back any longer. She set Clarke down onto the ground, and Clarke stumbled slightly as weight returned to her weakened legs. She feared her knees would buckle, but she trusted that Lexa would catch her if she fell.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Lexa murmured as she pulled Clarke’s shirt over her head. “You looked taunting today, in your jacket…revealing all too much cleavage for it to be appropriate.”

Clarke kissed her roughly before speaking. “Really? Didn’t notice.”

Lexa chuckled and undid Clarke’s bra, allowing it to be discarded to the side before capturing Clarke’s lips again. The blonde was so far into her own mind and frustration that she could barely function, but even so Lexa felt her hands tug at her jacket, shrugging it over her shoulders and off of her. Her shirt followed suit, and Lexa stopped Clarke before she could go any further.

“You first.”

She picked Clarke up and carried her to the bed, where she laid her down in a gentle fashion which felt odd in comparison to the rough kisses she was littering along Clarke’s jaw and neck and mouth. Clarke’s pants came off her legs almost instantly, and she pushed the blonde further onto the bed before climbing over her and capturing her lips again. Clarke’s legs hooked around her waist, and she pushed her hips down, causing Clarke to moan into her mouth. She slid her hand down along Clarke’s stomach to meet with the waistband of her silken underwear, and ran her fingers over the smooth fabric and down in between Clarke’s legs to find that she had soaked through.

“You’re wet,” Lexa breathed as she pulled away, “So wet.”

Clarke groaned and pushed her core into Lexa’s hand, and Lexa let her; she kissed her again, and began slowly rubbing with her hand, feeling the slick wetness through the fabric and already feeling incredibly aroused.

Lexa finally caved and slid her hand underneath the waistband of Clarke’s underwear, slipping it off her legs as quickly as she could before returning her hand to her sex. The first touch was gentle, all too gentle for Clarke’s liking; she groaned and lifted her hips into Lexa’s hand, and Lexa practically moaned when she felt the slick wetness cover her fingers. She slid two fingers towards the entrance, but did not push them in –no, not yet, she wanted Clarke to beg her, for the blonde to show her and tell her just how much she wanted it.

She wanted Clarke to tell her how much she needed her.

Clarke whimpered when she felt Lexa waiting, and tried to edge herself down onto her fingers; but Lexa moved them away, just slightly, and looked into her eyes with amusement and taunt playing within the bright green.

The one coherent word that Clarke had been uttering for the last moments came out again, but this time with far more force.

“Beja.”

Lexa chuckled and kissed her hungrily, and when she pushed her tongue into Clarke’s mouth, she slipped her fingers inside of Clarke; had her tongue not been in Clarke’s mouth, the moan that emerged from deep within her would have certainly been loud. But Lexa’s mouth silenced her effectively, and continued to keep her whimpers and moans quiet as her fingers began moving in and out of her at a steady pace.

One whimper stood out from the rest, and Lexa did not need to stop and ask to know what it meant; Clarke wanted more, needed more, and so she slipped a third finger in, and received a pleasured groan from the blonde as thanks. Clarke was so tight around her fingers, and so wet it was almost enough to push Lexa to the edge; her muscles pulsed around her fingers as she continued fucking Clarke, and the blonde was thoroughly rendered hers by the pleasure that her fingers were giving her.

Clarke was hers, there, lying on the bed, writhing and moaning and whimpering as she fucked her, and Lexa wished she could make this moment last forever; Clarke was so close to climaxing, so near that she could no longer properly notice anything other than Lexa’s fingers. Lexa was still kissing her, enjoying the way her tongue muffled the whimpers and moans that spilled from Clarke’s lips uncontrollably. Clarke’s arms were wrapped around her, her nails digging into the soft skin of her shoulder, and Lexa knew there would be marks left in their wake. The thought of Clarke’s pleasure leaving a mark on her skin sent a shudder down Lexa’s spine, but her own pleasure was forgotten when she felt Clarke rise up against her as she arched her back. Lexa pulled away from her lips then; she wanted to see Clarke when she became undone.

“Beja, Leksa-“ Clarke whimpered. Lexa pressed with her fingers, not changing her pace, and a second later Clarke moaned, her nails dragging scratches into Lexa’s shoulders as the pleasure of her climax coursed through her veins. Lexa felt slight twinges of pain, but relished it altogether. To her, Clarke leaving marks on her skin was the ultimate way for her to show her appreciation.

Clarke pulled Lexa’s head back to capture her lips, and Lexa couldn’t help but hum in pleasure as she slipped her fingers out of Clarke and heard the tiny disappointed whimper that slipped past her lips.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Lexa murmured, returning her hand to rest atop Clarke’s sex. She could feel Clarke’s pulse drumming against her fingertips, and relished the thought of bringing her to another climax while she was still reeling from the first. When she saw Clarke’s eyes watching her, curious and anticipating, she pressed her hand down again, and the moan that left Clarke’s lips was more than confirmation that she wanted to go again.

But Lexa was done toying with her hands and fingers. She wanted to taste Clarke, to have her in the purest way she knew; she wanted to render Clarke so weak that she couldn’t even move, couldn’t speak, and her mouth was more than capable of doing that.

“Lie back, my love. Relax. Let me satisfy you.”

Her voice was quiet and husky, and Clarke shuddered when she realized Lexa was shuffling downwards towards her hips. She threw her head back on the bed when Lexa’s tongue ran up along her sex; she was so sensitive, still reeling from her climax, but she found she couldn’t say no to Lexa’s demands.

She didn’t want to say no.

She wanted another climax, she wanted to give Lexa that other climax, because even amidst her own pleasure Clarke had been all too aware of the lustful look in Lexa’s eyes and the pleasured moans and hums that had left her lips.

But Lexa’s mouth on her sex was so intense it sent electric jolts through her body, and she couldn’t help jumping away from her every now and then. Lexa watched her carefully, and saw that these attempts to get away were involuntary. And so she grabbed Clarke’s hips and kept her in place as she returned to swirling and licking with her tongue along her core, relishing the whimpers and moans that spilled from Clarke’s lips with each touch.

Clarke had initially wanted to push Lexa away, the touches having been too intense; but the intensity had soon been coupled with pleasure equally as intense, and she had been rendered helpless by her lovers’ tongue. The second climax came to her as a surprise; the warmth that had built up yet again in her abdomen exploded all of a sudden, and she let out a small gasp when it did because she was so surprised. Her hips bucked against Lexa’s mouth, and she looked down to find Lexa still licking, still sucking on her clit.

“No more,” Clarke breathed, “I can’t take any more.”

Lexa stopped then, and smiled so brightly Clarke was sure the sun would’ve paled beside her; she looked so beautiful, with her lips glistening with her wetness and her eyes so dark with lust, and Clarke wished she had a camera to keep the sight forever.

But then Lexa climbed over her and kissed her, and she could taste her own arousal in Lexa’s mouth; Clarke was so thoroughly satisfied, so relaxed, that it felt to her as though she were drunk. Lexa, too, seemed to be in a daze, but Clarke could tell that Lexa was direly in need of a release.

“How about you let me fuck you now, or are you going to keep topping me until I pass out?”

Lexa chuckled and kissed her again. “Perhaps. I quite like the idea of fucking you into oblivion.”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Clarke murmured against her lips, “Because I want to have you. Now.”

And Lexa surrendered to her will, completely as one could. She allowed Clarke to push her on her back onto the bed, and to pin her down as their mouths met; she soon lost herself in the act, in the touches and the caresses, and the way Clarke took her was gentle and caring it made her head spin. The blonde ran her hands along her body so softly Lexa almost asked her to go rougher, but when her mouth found it’s way between her legs, she was rendered incapable of any thoughts other than _‘Fuck, Clarke’_.

When she came, it was gentle like a breath; but Clarke didn’t stop there, not at all – the second she felt Lexa’s hips buck and the tension release, her whole countenance shifted and Lexa was thoroughly startled when Clarke darted upwards and over her, crashing her mouth against hers. The tongue that had only moments before run along her centre so gently was now rough and demanding, and Lexa let out a tiny whimper as Clarke pressed down hard on her body. The blonde’s thigh pressed at her core, and Lexa felt jolts of pleasure dart through her as Clarke slowly grinded down on her. The moans that spilled from her lips were silenced by Clarke, much in the same fashion as how Lexa had done to Clarke not minutes before.

Every touch was now so intense Lexa was gasping for air, and Clarke thoroughly enjoyed the sheer power she held over the brunette; just the slightest shift of her hips was enough to make Lexa groan, and she took her sweet time teasing her lover to the best of her ability.

“This is payback,” she murmured into Lexa’s ear, “For teasing me so.”

Lexa just whimpered as Clarke’s hand came to press against her core, and when two fingers slipped inside of her she bit her lip to try and silence her pleasure.

“Don’t do that, I want to hear you.”

Clarke’s voice was demanding and husky, and Lexa moaned at just the sound of it. She was falling over the edge, but Clarke was not about to allow that – not yet, not now, because she was teasing Lexa like Lexa had teased her. Every time she saw Lexa getting close, she stopped, or changed what she was doing; she soon learned that by biting at her skin she was able to distract the brunette so that she wouldn’t climax, and so she spent a good few long moments tormenting the Commander of the 12 Clans with just her fingers and her mouth.

It wasn’t until Lexa was begging her to let her finish that Clarke smiled and agreed to do just that. But even then, the climax she gave Lexa was not gentle or kind; no, it was rough and hard, and Lexa was literally gasping and grasping at the sheets as she came crashing down. She was left lying on the bed, entirely spent, just barely awake, and Clarke felt so satisfied with herself that she couldn’t help but smirk.

“What are you laughing at?” Lexa asked, furrowing her brows.

“You thought you could top me,” Clarke grinned as she laid down onto Lexa. “Even though you know better.”

“I did top you,” Lexa muttered. “Twice.”

Clarke hummed and rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder. The brunette reached down further and pulled the furs over the two of them, and together, they laid back down and relaxed.

“The army marches tomorrow.” Clarke said after awhile. “Are you going with them?”

Lexa nodded. “Yes.”

“And I?”

“You will stay here, Clarke. You are not well enough to go into battle.”

“But I’m immune.”

“Clarke-“

“Lexa, I’m not sick anymore and I’m not going to just wait here to see whether you’ve died in battle. I’m coming with.”

The brunette chuckled then, and snuggled Clarke closer to herself. “I know I can’t stop you from coming, but that doesn’t stop me from hating the idea of you at harms’ way.”

“I’ll have a gun.”

“That’s not enough.”

“I’ll have two guns.”

“That might be better.”

“And I’ll take a sword and a knife, and wear armour. Or would you have me wear a helmet, too?”

Lexa laughed. “No. But you can’t blame me for worrying.”

“And you think I’m not worried about you?”

“I can handle myself.”

“It’s a battle, Lexa. You don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“Let’s not worry about that now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya it was gonna be mostly smut  
> next chapter's gonna be agonizing and there's a TWIST that y'all aint gon know to expect (or at least I hope so)  
> come holler at me on tumblr @clexy-polarbear

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is yet to get truly interesting but i promise shit's gonna go down and that'll become evident in the next few chapters


End file.
